Sleeping Stranger
by Sea Mitress
Summary: Clemi. OAV fic. Umi reflects...


This is my first attempt at writing a Rayearth fanfic.  
Don't be too harsh! lol  
I don't own any of the characters, CLAMP does.  
  
This is an Umi/ Clef story.This takes place into the OAV... remember the scene where Clef is sleeping on the floor and Umi watch him?  
Well, I changed it a little :b  
  
Hope you like it!  
  
ALSO: I apologize for any possible mistake...english is not my first language.  
  


Sleeping Stranger  
  


  


The night was almost over. The craziest and scariest night of her life.   
What was happening?   
Yesterday she went to school as always, met with her closest friends Hikaru and Fuu and took a trip downtown.   
  
Then it was madness.   
First an heartacke, then Hikaru getting that weird ovum. And what about all the people in the city disappearing? And then they met Clef.  
  
Clef... a mage from another world, telling them their world was in danger and that they were the chosen ones to protect it.   
What the hell was that?   
She would have branded him a schizofrenic fruitloop if it wasn't for that witch attacking them with such powerful magic...what was her name? Alcione?   
Everything happened so fast... Hikaru learning magic, fighting with a mashin, defeating Alcione...then trying to destroy that castle that appeared out of nowhere...  
  
She closed her eyes. She didn't want to remember. She wanted to stop the image from repeating itself over and over again in her mind: Hikaru bursting out a wide wave of power, getting hit back by something coming from near the castle...and disappearing.   
Hikaru...her little Hikaru. Her closest friend was gone. Or so it seemed. She refused to believe what she and Fuu saw with their own eyes. There was no way Hikaru was dead, she kept repeating herself. No. She was alive. She wanted to believe it, she needed it to be true.  
  
She felt tears sting at her eyes...   
Why all of this was happening? Why to them?!? She closed her eyes tightly.   
  
Clef... he was the one who got them involed in this. It was all his fault!   
She wanted to yell him. She wanted to slap him, hit him as hard as her girlie body allowed her to... And ask him why...why he chose 3 young girls, 3 students! Why couldn't he search for someone stronger? Someone older? Just...someone else!   
But was it really Clef's fault? She didn't know and she didn't care. She needed to blame somebody, she just coulnd't accept all of this!   
Her head snapped to look at the sleeping figure on the floor.  
  
And then...all of a sudden her anger disappeared. All in one moment, the moment her eyes landed on his sleeping face.   
What was this feeling? She was supposed to hate him. She wanted to hate him!   
Then why couldn't she?   
How could it be?   
She was feeling...no.  
'It can't be!' she thought. It was impossible. There was no way she was feeling...tenderness...for him?   
Yet... he looked so peaceful, so...vulnerable.   
He looked so different from that powerful man that fought Alcione, the man that coldy and almost cruelly told them what was their destiny.  
  
She felt a tug at her heart.   
Her eyes...they refused to keep glaring at him. Why her gaze was softening?  
  
'I didn't notice. How could I not notice how beautiful his face is? His hair, that adorable lavander hair that cutely curl at the sides of his face...his skin, the color of ivory ...and those lips...'. She stopped herself in middle thought. She felt the blood rise to her cheeks.   
  
What the hell was she thinking?   
  
She scolded herself, and just when another inner battle was about to break through her his eyes fluttered.   
Her breathe caught in her throat.   
She found herself staring into the bluest eyes she ever saw. Eyes of a gentle and intense blue. Eyes that when met hers, softened.   
  
'Why?' she thought 'Why is he looking at me like that?'   
  
"Umi..." he said with a gentle smile.   
  
' Please...please don't look at me like that, or I won't be able to....'   
  
"Is it morning already? Did I sleep that much? I'm sorry". He slowly brought himself to a sitting position, moving the blanket from his body.   
  
"No...I mean yes... it's morning but it's still very early and..." she felt herself blush furiously.   
She was stuttering. She, out of all people, was stuttering. She had always been extremely confident and opinionate, then why was her body reacting like that?   
But then again, why he had to make her unconfortable? Why he had to say 'sorry'? Why was he being so sweet to her?   
  
"If it's still early you shouldn't be up either" he smiled. "Did you sleep at all?"   
  
"N..No. Not really. I couldn't".   
  
'Oh God no...why are you looking like that? Don't look at me with such sad eyes!'  
  
"Umi...forgive me". Her eyes widened. "It's all my fault. I should have never put the weight of this all on your shoulders. You're just young girls... and I pushed one of you to fight even though she didn't know how. I'm causing such pain to your young and innocent heart. Forgive me."   
  
She felt a rush of emotions go through her. Then a small crack...inside her heart.   
At that very moment she let go of all her barriers, and allowed her heart to feel... feel the peace his sweet eyes and caring words were bringing to her aching heart.   
  
He opened his mouth again to speak, when all of a sudden he was hit by a coughing fit. It almost looked like he couldn't breathe.   
  
Umi panicked. She flied out of her seat and rushed to his side and knelt beside him.   
  
"Clef!"   
  
"Don't worry... I..just used too much of my magic... it'll be ok".  
  
"You need to lay down. You need rest more than anything! I'll go look for some water for you to drink, and maybe some food too, cause you certainly need it to regain some strenght and..."  
  
"Umi..." he interrupted her smiling gently "You don't have to. I'm fine, really. Why you don't try to get some rest instead? I'm sure you need it. I'll just stay here, and while we wait for Fuu...will you allow me to be the one watching over you?".  
  
Her eyes widened, looking at his gentle smiling face.   
Then they softened immediately, as her cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink.   
She smiled gently, looking down.  
  
At that very moment she knew: everything will be alright. Everything will fall into place, nothing bad will happen to her... cause Clef was with her.  
  


THE END  


  
  
I didn't want it to be so fluffy, but I guess it turned major fluffiness in the end many apologies  
Also, I tried to make the title a different format and the thoughts in italic, but I wasn't able to. Any help for future stories will be much appreciated blush  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
I accept any kind of review, signed, unsigned, positive, negative... and if you have suggestion, please feel free to let me know =D  



End file.
